


Cursed

by OfHealingLove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Indra Does Not Like His Reincarnation, Indra has the personality of a cat, Indra is a cat, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Post-Chapter 699 (Naruto), Sakura is oblivious, Slow Burn, cat shenanigans, cursed seal, except Indra is actually a human, fuck boruto you guys seriously, ignores Epilogue, ignores the last, minor angst here and there, naked cuddling with pets, no seriously Indra HATES Sasuke, peace time, poor sakura, ruined dates, tsundere!Indra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfHealingLove/pseuds/OfHealingLove
Summary: "Oh, hi, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura says excitedly as she lets Sasuke into her apartment, not noticing how Kage has crept up behind her, looking at the intruder's face with narrowed eyes. "I didn't know you were back in the village!"Sasuke grunts. "I wanted to see you," he says, and Sakura's heart has started beating wildly. Sasuke-kun has never said anything like that to her ever before! "Meet me at Yakiniku BBQ tomorrow at eight?" It's phrased like a question, but it doesn't sound like one.No one notices the growling cat weaving possessively between Sakura's legs.Sakura flushes. "Um...are you asking me out on a date?"There's a loud hiss from the floor, and Sasuke glances down warily before returning his eyes to Sakura. She's stunned, for the most part, but also awaiting his answer so she doesn't make a fool of herself."Ye-"There's a yowl, and suddenly an unnaturally large house cat has leapt up and is clawing Sasuke's face.(Indra is a cat and Sakura is oblivious to his nature, but that doesn't stop Indra from warding off suitors and keeping her safe. She'shis.)





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I know I said I wasn't going to start the IndraSaku until after a few other projects were finished, but I just couldn't hold myself back! I hope you all enjoy, and for clarification, this is Indra-as-a-Cat AU. For those of you who voted for #2 on the poll, don't worry! I'm actually considering writing the second story there, but just not yet. :)
> 
> P.S. Rating subject to change.

A thousand years—give or take—have passed, and Indra still hasn’t changed his mind, or even considered changing his mind.

He’s not happy this way, of course not, trapped in the body of a small, beastly creature, no matter how objectively beautiful he is in this form. Father had still loved him, he had realized a couple hundred or so years after being struck by his curse: the small kanji for change surrounded by binding marks and modified letters so that when—if—Indra changed his mind, he would be freed of this unnatural abomination he had become, instead of being cursed forever. The seal was imbedded in his skin, hidden by sleek black fur, right in the sensitive spot under his chin, and for the life of him, he could not get it off.

On some days, when it was rainy and dark, Indra wondered what had happened to his wife, to his children. He hadn’t bothered to keep up with them once the boys reached adulthood; he had been blessed with six of them before his father grew weary of his beliefs and the way they were spreading. However, Indra did have some idea of history, though he hadn’t bothered to get involved—what could a unusually large but nonetheless house cat do about anything? He knew about the warring states, the feudal times, and the creation of the Five Great Villages. He had also heard rumors from other sentient cats, oftentimes ninneko, about a massacre (of his clan, of his descendants, but he hadn’t particularly cared at that time), about a war, about peace coming to the world on the shoulders of one ‘Uzumaki Naruto.’

He had only taken time to care because of _that_.

The idea of world peace reminded him of Ashura and it blinded him with anger. He’s still in a fit of rage months after this world peace has been declared, and though missions still continue in the villages, they’re decidedly less violent, less focused on domination, less about the joy of combat and more about diplomatic relations and maintaining income.

This is why Indra’s been picking fights with every shinobi who comes his way, whether putting them in a binding Tsukuyomi that hospitalizes them for days, or surrounding a squad with Amaterasu until they’re burned to nothing; just anything to show the world his fury at the way they have strayed from his ideals.

His father and Ashura—and Hagoromo was lucky he was still considered his father, dead though he was—had always been trumped by Indra’s ideology spreading faster and the preference the masses had for them over silly ideas like _peace_. But now…this Uzumaki Naruto had ruined all that, if the rumors were to be believed, and all Indra had worked for up until the curse was ruined.

He would kill the boy the moment he had a chance.

But right at this very moment, it’s looking less and less like he’ll have a chance, having picked on someone who was having an equally bad day and the strength to back it up. He still hadn’t been seen due to his perfected illusory genjutsu, one even the highest level of sharingan couldn’t see through, but he’d still taken a kunai to his left hind leg, preventing him from being as silent in his movements as before.

It helped that he had switched his eyes with his eldest son’s before the transformation, granting both him and his son with the Eternal Mangekyo, although in this situation it doesn’t seem to be enough. It was important for his clan to become the strongest, and he had imparted this information with his wife before his father had called him to possibly reconcile their beliefs, the lying bastard.

Given that his descendants had all been massacred, his useless wife had obviously not followed through with his orders. He wasn’t bothered by her anymore, the woman he had married simply for her genetics to bear the strongest children possible. She had loved him once, he knew, even if he had never loved her.

_He didn’t have time for love. It wasn’t necessary in order to have children, and he had never met a woman who had deserved his love, anyways._

He’s torn out of his thoughts by the man he’d been attacking sending a spray of shuriken in a wide arc, and in Indra’s distraction with his furious, discontented thoughts, one grazes his side. He doesn’t yowl, doesn’t show any kind of pain, but his opponent’s eyes find the blood that leaks from Indra’s side on the tree branch and hones in on it.

Indra naturally darts away from his location, but blood continues to drip and reveal his location, and that’s when things start to go downhill.

His opponent tracks the steady drip of blood and peppers all his strongest jutsu wherever new blood falls. Indra’s getting desperate, and even more furious that he’s going to be defeated by a mere weakling just because of his damned form. If he had been human, the fight would have been so one-sided that this little man would have been killed within thirty seconds.

But now, Indra’s probably going to lose, and though he’s never been forced to run from a battle before—with only one notable exception that he still seethes with rage over from time to time—he knows that if he sticks around, death in this form will come. He’d been granted an eternity to change his mind, even long after everyone else he knew was dead, though not imperviousness to injury that could cause his death. Such was his father’s wish that even if it took till the end of the world, or until he was defeated by someone stronger _(as if)_ , Indra would, eventually, change his mind. Hagoromo had said as much and Indra’s been sticking to his beliefs in part because of that declaration.

He won’t let that damned man be right. _Ever_.

The shinobi lands one more hit, and a kunai actually imbeds itself in Indra’s flank, and when blood sprays from the wound, Indra knows he has to run, even if it’s so the shinobi doesn’t recover his body. He doesn’t want the whelp to know that he had killed the greatest shinobi to ever live.

So he leaves the kunai in his side to prevent more blood from falling and revealing his location, and with one last spurt of Amaterasu onto the shinobi—his chakra’s getting low and he wishes he had used that first, not drawing out the battle to release his anger—not worrying about whether it hits or how much the blood in his eyes drips, he darts into the underbrush and escapes.

He hears the shinobi’s howl of pain and bares his teeth in a grimace of a smile. So he’d lost the war, but at least he’d won the battle.

Finally, he finds a suitably hidden branch and lays on it. It’s thick enough that his blood won’t drip too obviously off the wood until he’s dead and it doesn’t matter anymore. With the lightheadedness that comes from blood loss, he’s too tired, too drained, to even think about being angry. World peace has been achieved, after all. Ashura was right, and right now, at his defeat by this pathetic little shinobi, Indra decides that there’s no more reason to fight anymore. He can’t change anyone’s mind as a cat, can’t even kill Uzumaki in this form to sow discord all over again, so there’s no point.

As he lays there on the branch, slowly dying, he thinks that at the very least, he hadn’t changed his mind. Hagoromo has lost, and Indra’s last breath will be as the cat form he had been cursed into.

And he can’t help but be smug about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Also, kudos are always vastly appreciated. <3


End file.
